Book of Gravity
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: A BOYZ CRAZY. AU! La Muerte And Xibalba have another wager...so it's only natural that one person ends up dead, another in prison, and one annoyed Red head needs to save them both!
1. Chapter 1

BOOK OF GRAVITY

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Robbie was furious! Wendy had dumped him! Why couldn't she see how much

she meant to him? If she just gave him the chance! "OH! A chance? Is that all

you want?" Robbie looked behind him. And saw a wizened old man. "Who are

you?" Asked Robbie. The man chuckled. "I'm the man who'll help you win your

lady back." The man smiled as he held out in his hand a weird looking CD...

…...

Robbie couldn't believe it! It had worked! The CD worked! Wendy was his

again! That old dude was a fool! Selling that awesome CD for a shoe! HA! He

was on top of the world! There was no stopping him now!

…...

How could this have happened!? thought a distraught Robbie. One moment

Wendy loved him, now she hated him! Seriously, how could this have

happened. Suddenly, Robbie found himself turning and looking in the

direction of dipper as he ran toward an enraged Wendy as she stormed off.

Robbie suddenly felt an almost unnatural hate coursing through him...

…...

Empowered by the defeat of his nemesis. Dipper didn't hesitate to walk up to

Wendy and speak the first thing to pop into his head. "Um, hey! Uh, now that

your night is free-" That's all he said. It's hard to speak when a large male teen

has punched you in the face. Time stood still. Stan was yelling. Wendy was

screaming. And Robbie had just sent Dipper flying...right over the look-out point edge...

…...

Pain...that's all dipper felt. His bones broken. His organs ruptured...So

much blood...Oh, wait!...The pain was leaving...it's gone...and so is he...

…...

Wendy still couldn't believe it...She'd been hoping to wake up...and find that

it was all a dream...no such luck...Robbie in jail(that bastard could rot in

their for all she cared!)...and dipper...dipper was still...gone...Wendy feel

on her bed in tears. She looked up and saw her boombox...with that CD

inside. Wendy glared at it. This is all your fault! She snapped and then threw it

at the wall. Where it started playing that awful song backward again. Once

more she heard Robbie's voice ordering her to be he's. She was about to smash

it completely- Then the song changed. Robbie's voice was replaced by another

more eerie voice...And this time it was ordering Robbie! To kill dipper if he

succeeded in getting Wendy to leave him! Wendy could only stare in

horror..._Robbie...was made to kill dipper?...but why? _Suddenly the room was

filled with a burst of light. And standing before her was the most beautiful

woman! "Sorry about making you listen to that, but I couldn't reveal myself to

you until you were made somewhat aware of what's going on. Said La Muerte with a sad smile...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Book of Gravity ch.2

**Love me, flame me, review me**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Snapped Wendy. "Let me see if I have this straight. The

reason Dipper is dead. Is because you and your husband made a wager about

whether or not I'd accept Dipper as a boyfriend!?" Stated Wendy

Incredulously. La Muerte at least had the decency to look shamefaced. "Wow, I

didn't think it possible. But it actually somehow sounds worse hearing it from

you." "It sounds Ludicrous coming form anything!" Shouted Wendy. This was

so messed up! Yes, she was well aware of dipper's crush on her(he was lousy at

keeping it a secret), and she'd been struggling to find a way to let him down

easy...But this! "First of all you bet I would date Dipper?! He's 12 years old,

you perv!" La Muerte smiled knowingly. "A twelve year old who has been a

better friend and made you happier than all the several dozen "same aged

guys" guys you've dated put together." She pointed out. Wendy wanted to

protest...but stops...she was right...her summer had been super boring until

dipper came along...She had more fun with him than practically anyone

else...and she was fairly certain that no other guy would ever be willing to

save her life by wearing a demeaning(if super cute) lamby costume. It was a

flustered Wendy that shook her head of these thoughts. Now was not the time

for this! "Yeah, could we get back to how your going to fix this!" La Muerte

nodded. She then explained how both her and Xibalba were each allowed one

"freebie" (one means of direct interference). However their were rules to

prevent anything too horrible from happening. Like: "you can't "directly" kill

anyone", or "you can't have people "purposely" kill another". "And before you

say anything!" Interjected La Muerte, seeing Wendy about to rant again. He

got around the laws. Since technically, he didn't "directly" kill dipper. And

since his order to Robbie had been in a round about, indirect way that caused

him to do something horrible by "accident" rather than "purposely." Wendy

frowned...She'd been too pissed at Robbie to think about at the time...also

she and Stan were busy beating him up until the cops showed up...Who then

joined them(well Blubs joined anyway...Durland was too busy vomiting at the

sight of dippers mangled corpse)...but now that she thought about it...Robbie

seemed genuinely, surprised, horrified, and ashamed of what happened. Like

he legitimately hadn't intended to kill dipper. "So he's going to get away with

this!?" Shouted an angry Wendy. La Muerte smiled. "Not yet, my child." The

ancient rules state that the bet won't be officially over until 24 land of the dead

hours after my freebie is complete. Wendy looked at her confused. "Didn't you

already use it up?" Said Wendy as she pointed at the CD, which listening too

had allowed La Muerte to reveal herself to her...she was assuming(she hadn't

really explained what that was all about). Oh that!? Exclaimed La Muerte with

a chuckle. "Oh, I just happened to cough in the vicinity of the CD near robbies

car. Which got your brothers attention. He didn't see me, but he did see the

CD. Then I apparently said something similar enough to "it might be Wendy's"

and loud enough near him. So he just happened to decide to take it and bring

it here. All coincidental lucky happenstance, and therefore "technically" not

using up my freebie!" Wendy gave her a skeptical look. La Muerte smiled

again. "Bare in mind me still having an unused "freebie", is the only way you'll

be able to save Dipper. "Wha? OH! Right! Yes! Of course! Complete

happenstance! Doesn't count at all." Said Wendy quickly. La Muerte nodded

with a smile. "Good. Now, unfortunately. freebie or not. I'm were not allowed

to interfere in each others jurisdiction. Which in Xibalba's case is all that is

dead. And since dipper's dead-" "You can't save him!?" Finished Wendy

angrily. "Well, no. But, my jurisdiction is all that is alive. Which is what you

are." La Muerte took a deep breath, as she readied herself for what she was

about to say. "So I was thinking of temporarily taking your life-" WHAT!

Shouted an outraged Wendy. "Take away my life!?" "Temporarily!" Insisted La

Muerte. "You go to the land of the dead, save dipper, and I'll restore your life!"

Wendy sighed. "Only temporarily?" La Muerte nodded. "And it's the only

way?" La Muerte nodded again. Wendy hesitated...then she thought of

dipper...she thought of never seeing him again...of the last sight of him being

a mangled corpse...She clenched her fists, steeled her resolve, and nodded.

With a snap of her fingers, La Muerte's will was done. Wendy was suddenly

transformed into a skeleton version of herself and whisked away to the land of the remembered...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Book of Gravity ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

When Wendy first appeared in the land of the remembered. She acted how anyone

would be expected to. "Oh, my glob I'm a skeleton! I'm a skeleton! Holy blood!

What's happened to me!" Screamed a panicky Wendy. La Muerte watched amused

for a couple of minute's before slapping her sane. Wendy Let out a deep breath.

"thanks I needed that." La Muerte smiled. "Anytime, now behold the wonder that is

the land of the remembered!" And that's when Wendy saw it. The most beautiful,

most colorful, most festive place she ever saw! It looked like thousands of non-stop

parties and parades tastefully blended together into one big super-city! Wendy was

speechless. La Muerte smiled. "Yes, it's quite wonderful isn't it? Although, the name

"land of the remembered" is sort of a misnomer nowadays. We had to reorganize the

whole system; When we realized that being "remembered" doesn't necessarily make

you good. Nor being forgotten necessarily makes you bad. So now the lands of

"remembered" and "forgotten" are really more like lands of "good" and "bad"

nowadays-" "Which makes my job more terrible than it already was! If that isn't a

miracle in itself, I don't know what is!" Shouted a new voice. Both La muerte and

Wendy turned around to see a ghastly man made of tar. La Muerte sighed. "Well,

Xibalba. I-" "Wait! Xibalba?! He's the one who had dipper killed!?" Exclaimed

Wendy. Xibalba chuckled. "Ah, you must be Wen-" He had to stop talking and doge

when Wendy started attacking. "You bastard! You jerk! You mother******!" "Whoa!

We got ourselves a feisty one!" Shouted Xibalba playfully as he continued to

effortless dodge. "Up high! Down low! Too slow! Three strikes and your out!"

Cackled Xibalba madly as he continued to easily dodge Wendy. ENOUGH! shouted

La Muerte. The raw power in her shout literally froze the two in place. La Muerte

shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, Balby...why have you done this to both that boy

and this poor girl? This was supposed to be a "friendly" wager! No one was

supposed to be hurt, let alone killed!" Xibalba put his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Okay first of all-" He quickly turned to Wendy. "Is there any chance you found the

idea that two immortal ancient beings made you apart of their divine games

flattering?" The punch that nearly hit him was all the answer anyone needed.

Xibalba then cleared his throat. Secondly...alright I admit I screwed up...As always

I got carried away...Wanted to show off...and everything kind dive bombed away

from me. I own up to all of that. And I swear by the ancient laws that I personally

will do everything in my power to make things right for him...the instant I officially

won the bet! Said Xibalba quickly. What! Shouted an outraged Wendy. La Muerte

just looked amused. "The funny thing is my dear...according to Wendy had you

done nothing she wouldn't have had a dipper as a boyfriend." Really!? Exclaimed a

suddenly very intrigued Xibalba. He gave Wendy his biggest smiles. "You know my

dear...if you were to swear to never take the boy as a boyfriend. I would officially

win the bet here and now, and as I just stated would then be immediately forced by

the ancient laws to do all in my power to bring dipper back to life. He reached out his

hand. Do we have an accord?" Wendy looked at his hand...it was tempting, to

immediately bring an end to this crazy nightmare? To have Dipper back? Why

shouldn't she accept it?...but...An image of dippers mangled body pops into her

head. His organs ruptured, his bones bent and twisted at weird angles, blood

gushed out everywhere, his entrails bursting out of his gut, a look of utter terror

permanently smeared across his face. Wendy knew her answer. She glared at

Xibalba. "Maybe your lying about dippers death being an accident, maybe you aren't.

Frankly, I don't care. Either way your actions killed my best friend. And I will never

help a person like that! So take your deal and shove it up your ass!" "So your going

to ask dipper to be your boyfriend!?" Asked La Muerte excitedly. "What?! No!"

Shouted Wendy. "So you are going to let me win!?" Exclaimed a triumphant Xibalba.

To hell I will! Shouted Wendy. There was a moment of confused silence. "Uh, then

what are you going to do?" Asked a perplexed La Muerte. "Yeah, I mean you do get

that I only lose if dipper doesn't become your boyfriend right? It really doesn't get

more straightforward then that." Wendy started to get very frustrated with the

situation. "Look I- The thing you gotta- I will- He will- She then let out a irritated

growl. Look, I'll figure it out latter, okay!? Right now would either of you please just

show me where dipper is in the land of the remembered!?" Xibalba chuckled

mischievously. "Right...about that"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Book of Gravity ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Wendy was furious! Dipper isn't here!? Snapped both her and La Muerte.

Xibalba again held out his hands in a placating way. "Before you get your

dander up the unfortunate "bureaucratic error" that sent dipper to the land of

the forgotten ,only sent him to the outskirts, to limbo. My realms equivalent of

a waiting room if you will. Nothing nasty there...mostly." La Muerte gave a

relieved sigh. "Well that's not too bad then...is it safe to assume this

"bureaucratic error" won't clear up until after you've won the wager?" Xibalba

smiled deviously. Well, bureaucracy's are a tricky thing...not to mention how

packed my schedule is-" "Oh, Balby why must you do this!?" Shouted La

Muerte irritated. Xibalba chuckled. "Come on my dear, I thought my rascally

nature is what won you over all those years ago!" La Muerte rolled her eyes

then gave a chuckle of amusement. "Well, yes...yes it was" "Oh for the love of-

When you two love birds are done clucking. I'll be rescuing my best friend!"

Shouted an irritated Wendy as she stormed off. La Muerte quickly followed.

"Wait my dear! If your doing this I insist that you bring help with you! The

path to the land of the forgotten is wrought with peril and suffering!" Wendy

looked at her. "So you'll help me?" La Muerte shook her head. "Sadly no, it's

against the ancient rules...But I can take you to people who can help you!"

Wendy looked her confused. "Really? But who down here would want to help

me?" La Muerte smiled knowingly. "My dear, your in the land of the "dead". As

in everyone who is ever died is down here." Wendy still looked confused...then

her eye's widened in realization...

…...

Xibalba looked on as the girls talked. Xibalba knew he'd gone too far. He knew

that his schemes had caused more problems then it was worth. He also knew

how unbelievably lucky he was that his wife wasn't more angry at him! If ever

there was time to call it a day it was now!...And yet...

…...

La Muerte laughed as she looked behind her. "What? What is it?" Asked a

confused Wendy. "Oh, Balby is going through his usual inner turmoil of:

"knowing he's gone too far and wanting to call it a day" V.S. "his inner

trickster". Right on que Xibalba vanished! "And as usual, his inner trickster

wins." La Muerte sighed. "That man will be the second death of me...But I

love him anyway!" Wendy gave her a look of disbelieving horror. "What? It's

called being in love!" "No, that's what you call being insane!" "Meh, same thing"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**


	5. Chapter 5

Book of Gravity ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Wendy still couldn't believe it! "M-my family is in there?" Asked Wendy in

disbelief. La Muerte smiled. "Yes, say hello for me." Before Wendy knew what

was happening, she found herself pushed off and falling. She braced for

impact...but it never came! She looked up and saw she'd been caught by

someone she'd only seen in paintings! "Y-your Carmelo Corduroy!" "That's

right!" shouted the colossal beast of a native American skeleton. "I'm famous

for cutting down trees with my bare hands! Ax's are for wimps!" "Don't forget

me!" sang a pilgrim skeleton, as he swash buckled down from above. "T-the

great Jorge Corduroy!?" Exclaimed Wendy in disbelief. "Indeed! I am well

known for successfully chopping trees down despite all my arms and legs being

tied behind my back! Arms and legs are for wimps!" Suddenly Wendy was

swooped up in a big hug. "Ah! My dear! So happy to see you!" Shouted the new

skeleton. G-grandpa Luis? Asked an amazed Wendy. As she stared at the

grandpa who died before she was born. "Ha! Yes it's me! Your dad tell you

about the time I chopped 300 trees down with one smack of an Ax!?" "Uh, yes.

Admitted Wendy reluctantly. In fact wasn't it all those trees falling on you that

killed you?" "HA! Yes! But I have no regrets! One tree at a time is for-" Wimps.

Finished Wendy. "Yes, I'm starting to see the pattern." "Sorry cousin Kevin

couldn't be here to meet you. Said Carmelo. He's got some unfinished

business, or something up top that he needs to take care of before he can come here"...

MEANWHILE...

A certain Ghost at Northwest Manor Sneezes...

…...

Luis smiled. "It's good to finally meet you my dear...and your mother will

especially love to see you." And that's when it truly hit Wendy what being here

meant. Wendy tried to say something...but she was speechless...Luis nodded

in understanding. "She up there." Said Luis as he pointed up the stairs.

Without a word, Wendy started to walk up it. And there she was...Carmen

Corduroy...her mother. Dancing to the music without a care in the world.

Mom? Asked Wendy in a whisper. Carmen quickly turned around. Wendy?...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**


	6. Chapter 6

Book of Gravity ch. 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

For an hour neither woman said anything. They merely had a tearful embrace.

Finally Wendy got up the nerve to say: "I missed you so much." Carmen smiled. "I

missed you too...it's been like a huge hole in my heart...I've waited so long"- And

that's when the full implications of her daughter being here hit her. But not long

enough! Carmen shouted as she pushed her away. "What are you doing here!? I

swear, if it was because of your father's stupid lumberjack games. I will give that

man such a haunting!" "Whoa! Mom! Whoa! It wasn't dad! It's fine! This is just

temporary! Honest!" Her mother gave her a confused, skeptical look. Wendy sighed.

"Look it's complicated. See this guy named Xibalba-" "Oh for the love of- Who died?"

Interjected an annoyed Carmen. "Wha- you know what happened?" Sweetie, people

getting screwed over by Xibalba's trickery is a matter of routine down here. A friend

I made down here who coincidentally has the same name as me; went through the

same thing a couple centuries back. Her son let himself die to be with the woman he

loved- Carmen's eye's widened. "Oh." She said giving Wendy a knowing look. Wendy

flustered. "Wha- no! It's not like that! He's just a friend!" Carmen chuckled. "Just a

friend", huh? If I had a nickel for every time I heard that-" What!? No! Seriously

Mom! He's 12! I- Ha! Told you it was that dipper boy! Pay up!" Shouted a voice

behind Wendy. She turned around and saw two skeleton girls her age. Both dressed

as stereotypical Mexican Banditos. One was currently grudgingly paying the other.

Carmen smiled. "Oh! How could I forget!? These are you cousins: Scardelita and

Adelita Corduroy. They fought in the great lumber revolution-" "And we won!"

Interjected both twins at once. They jumped down on either side of Wendy. "Hey

cuz, how you doing?" asked both at the same time. Wendy was taken aback. "Uh, I'm

doing well- Wait, how do you know about dipper?" Carmen smiled. "When were not

partying. Were checking on our loved one's who are still alive. Come, I'll show you."

said Carmen as she took Wendy to a row of monitors...

…...

Meanwhile...in a jail cell...a cold, forgotten goth sulks...and a millenia aged deity watches eagerly through the bars...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

Book of Gravity ch. 7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

And so Wendy was shown the monitors; a special item that people in the land of the remembered used to watch their still living loved one's. Wendy watched many of Dippers escapades and-

"Wait, I got that black eye because of a pig!?" She shouted incredulously. Carmen gave a sympathetic nod. "Are you mad at him?" Wendy sighed. "No. If the situation were reversed I'd have done the same for my brothers...I am, however, pissed at Mabel-"

…...

Mabel shuddered. "What's wrong Mabel?" Asked Soos. "I...don't know." Said Mabel honestly.

…...

Wendy continued to watch Dippers adventures. Gnomes, lake monsters, wax figures, psychotic psychics- Dipper'd been through the ringer this summer! "Where was I through all this!?" She shouted out in disbelief.

"At your home, of course. Said Carmen comforting. You don't live in the mystery shack like they do, so of course your going to miss stuff." She pointed out.

Wendy frowned. "I guess...But Dipper got hurt or nearly killed! I could have helped him!" She was especially irritated over herself for that whole "videogame-come-to-life incident".

Gah! Why hadn't she been more specific with her "I don't like it when guys fight". Making Dipper feel like he had to be silent about Robbie being a jerk...Obviously, she wouldn't have been mad at him! He was just trying to defend himself!

She couldn't help but laugh at Dipper's attempt to "woo" her with the clones. And- Wendy went bright red. Dipper fighting a monster...In a loincloth! She quickly tried to shut that particular event off. But her cousins were too quick! They snatched the remote and made every monitor show that one event...at every angel.

"Ha! We thought you'd like this particular event, Cuz!" They teased. Wendy got even more flustered. "Come on guys, stop! Turn it off! I don't want to think of dipper like that!"

Carmen chuckled. "Okay, enough is enough." You've had your fun. But now we have more serious matters." She turned to all the other family members. "Alright everyone; let's move it! My future son-in-law won't save himself!" MOM! Exclaimed an increasingly embarrassed Wendy...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

Book of Gravity ch. 8

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

And so after much preparation Wendy and her family set off for "The Cave of Souls." The only known way to the land of the forgotten.

They traveled to the edge of the land of the remembered. A mysterious dangerous place that no one ever returns from!...At least not in one piece...

…...

It was a long ride...And an even longer climb. But-

We made it! Exclaimed Luis as he excitedly ran toward the entrance-

**CRUNCH!**

**YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!**

Shouted the guardian!

"Hey! My arthritis is gone!" Exclaimed the now happy head of Luis. Before Wendy could even react she found herself surrounded by walls!

**FACE THE LABYRINTH AND EARN THE RIGHT TO BE JUDGED!**

Wendy quickly jumped aside as a giant skeleton boulder nearly smashed her to bits.

"I have to **earn** the right to be judged!?" Shouted Wendy incredulously. "Why can't you just judge me now and get it over with!?"

**TRADITION!**

Wendy rolled her eyes but continued. What else could she do really?

_Just focus on Dipper you need to save him, just focus on Dipper you need to save him! _Wendy repeated this mantra as she dodged and weaved through the corridors.

Suddenly she was trapped! Three boulders coming at her at once! _I'm sorry Dipper. _Thought Wendy as she ducked down and waited for the inevitable-

**CRACK!**

Wendy opened an eye. Is it over? Am I...Super dead or something?

Then she saw it. She was in an air pocket between the three boulders! She was fine!

**YOU HAVE EARNED THE RIGHT TO BE JUDGED!**

Deciding it best to not to not inform the guardian that it was just dumb luck. She makes her way out of the labyrinth.

She stands before the guardian as it draws out it's sword.

**BUT BE WARNED, NO MORTAL HAS EVER-**

**SMACK!**

Despite the guardians size. The unexpected audacity of the teen girl slamming into him; caught him so completely off guard that he fell off the cliff.

**WHAT THE DEVIL!? YOU WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO STAND STILL YOU IDI-**

**BOOM!**

Wendy looked down in horror. She then turned to her family.

"Uhhhhhhh." Stuttered a distraught Wendy. Carmen held out a hand. "If anyone asks...He tripped." After a moment, Wendy nods. And together they walk to "The Cave of Souls..."

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. Chapter 9

Book of Gravity ch. 9

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"This is the cave of souls?" Asked Luis skeptically as they walked through the dank, dark cave. Wendy also had to admit that she'd been expecting more-

**THAT **

Exclaimed a swirling gold cloud

**WAS**

The cloud then turned into a giant robed man.

-Awesome man!

"The giant Boulders were like: BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" He exclaimed theatrically, making a big show of it. "And then you were like SWUP! SWUP! SWUP! And then the cave guardian came in, and he's like: 'I'm going to judge you with this giant sword!'"

Wendy tried to get a word in edgewise. "Uh, excuse me-"

But the man wasn't done yet. "And then you- you- you-...you got through"...said the man clearly impressed.

Wendy once more tried to get things back on track. "-I -I need to find Dipper."

"Dipper!" Exclaimed the man excitedly as a weird book popped into existence to show him the full story. He frowned. "Sorry, you missed him Wendy."

"Wait, you know me?" Asked Wendy confused. "Yeah man! We know everyone! We know Luis, Carmen, and Puddle." He says while pointing at nondescript puddle.

"How you doing puddle?" "Uh...Hello, puddle?" Asked a now very confused Wendy.

"It's all here in the Book of Life." Said the man as he gestured to the aforementioned book. Then a thought struck him.

Wait, were are my manners? Come on in ya'll!

He gestures with his hands, and suddenly their all flying through the air.

Suddenly Wendy and her family found themselves surrounded by billions of candles.

WELCOME TO THE CAVE OF LOST SOULS! Shouted the man. "Here we have a candle representing the life of all living things. All of which are made and guarded by me! Your ever so humble, yet strikingly handsome Candlemaker!"

_Humble...Right... _Thought Wendy, but decided not to voice it. "Okay, that's great. But if we could get back to Dipper..."

However, the Candlemaker had noticed something in the book and wasn't really paying attention.

"Santa Chihuahua!" He exclaimed. He turns to them excitedly. "Okay, okay. Look guys. The Book of Life contains everyone's stories. But the pages on Wendy's story." He cackles. "Their blank!" He looks at Wendy amazed. "You didn't live the life that was written for you, you are writing your own story!" He then dose a over-the-top "mind blown" gesture.

"That's good?" Asked a confused Luis. Wendy just face-palms in increasingly impatient frustration.

"Look, I'm sure that is a very important, very interesting, magically cosmic fact. And I'm sure I'd care about it a whole lot more if I weren't currently trying to save my friend! But seeing how I am-"

The Candle maker nodded. "Right, right. Sorry, back on track." He said as he went back to the book. He flipped through it a couple times...Then he arched his eyebrows confused.

"Huh, that's peculiar-" Said the Candlemaker.

"What? What is!?" Shouted a tense Wendy. "I'm not getting anything on him...I can't even find his pages!" He exclaims as he continues to frantically search. Wendy looks at him confused.

"So...What? What dose that mean?" For the first time since they'd meet him...The Candlemaker looked concerned.

"I- I don't know...This is unprecedented! I'm not getting anything from that kid, in any shape or form!"

"Could it be Xibalba? Is this his doing?" Asked Carmen.

"What!? No!" Exclaimed the Candlemaker. "This is way beyond his capabilities!" He shakes his head. "I'm not usually supposed to do this-" He says as he casually summons a portal to the land of the forgotten.

"But if investigating a disruption in the Book of Life isn't a justification to bend the rules, then I don't know what is!" And with a snap of his fingers everyone was whisked away!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
